Tiga Hari Kemudian
by Manusia
Summary: Ichigo menemukan hal yang tak pernah ia sangka ketika Rukia membalas perasaannya. Benar-benar… terlalukah? [warning: cerita ini makin ke sana, makin kurang baku, yang ada malah baku hantam (?), OOC banget gitu, AU…tan – jarang buat canon, gaje-geje, berat bersih 721 kata, …)


Peringatan: Fic ini berawal baik, berakhir aneh (saya akui itu). Tidak suka, maka GET OUT!

Jika Bleach milik saya, maka… RUKIA AKAN SAYA JADIKAN MANUSIA! HAHAHE (?)

.

.

.

**:: Tiga Hari Kemudian ::**

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Di bawah pohon sawo, aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tanpa terbata-bata, tanpa kekakuan, tanpa rasa malu. Tiga kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku suka kamu."

Hanya tiga kata dapat membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Bagaimana kalau aku menambahkannya? Ah, tidak. Tiga kata itu cukup. Cukup, sangat cukup.

Namun, aku tahu ada yang salah. Memang tiga kata itu cukup. Masalahnya bukan jumlah kata, tetapi… apa? Aku merasa ada yang salah dan aku tahu itu, tetapi yang mana?

Ah, aku tahu! Aduh, dasar otak lamban.

Ichigo menatapku dengan hangat dan aku menatapnya penuh khawatir. Tidakkah ia harus merasa kecewa karena aku…

"Terima kasih atas jawabanmu," ucapnya tulus meski aku agak heran. Padahal dia menyuruhku menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan, tepatnya ekspresiku. Anehnya, dia menyuruhku menjawab dengan tiga kata itu. Mungkin itu yang menjadi penilaian apakah aku tulus atau tidak.

Iri aku dengan ketulusannya. Ia menerima penolakanku dengan senyumnya. Seandainya aku benar-benar menyukai—bukan itu—maksudku, mencintainya, mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia.

"Maaf, Ichigo."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Lalu, Ichigo pergi menyisakan penyesalan di hatiku. Agak kecewa karena mengecewakan cinta sahabat.

:D

Tiga hari kemudian, aku kembali melihatnya. Dia terlihat serius membaca buku. Wajahnya yang—maaf—sangat jelek, terlihat tampan. Aneh, sejak kapan aku melihatnya dengan begitu buta seakan aku jatuh hati padanya?

Sudahlah, jika memang aku jatuh hati, maka aku akan sebisa dan secepat mungkin menghilangkan rasa itu. Mungkin. Jika 50% terdapat kemungkinan tidak bisa, maka aku sulit _move on_.

Meski begitu, cinta—maksudku—rasa suka tidak pernah bersalah. Rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis bisa menghampiri siapapun, termasuk aku. Jika tak senang cinta, maka cari cara menghilangkan rasa suka itu. Itu juga tergantung orangnya.

"Rukia? Sedang apa di situ?"

_Deg!_

Aku sadari Ichigo tak lagi ada di kursi. Aku menoleh ke samping, di mana suara itu berasal.

"Ichi—"

"Kau ingin duduk?"

Aku memperhatikannya. Dia perhatian sekali, sama seperti pertama saat bertemu dengannya dan biasanya (terkadang ada perkecualian) perhatian kepadaku.

Aku menunduk. Perasaan ini tak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku akui bahwa aku memiliki rasa yang tak sanggup aku miliki, apalagi dengan saha… hmm.

"Ichigo, kita tetap sahabat, kan?" tanyaku ragu.

Aku mendongak. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum. Sekali lagi, HANYA TERSENYUM!

Aku mencium hal yang tidak beres. Sepertinya, Ichigo harus diperiksa kewarasannya. Bercanda!

:D

Tiga hari kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang mengupil disertai dengan mengeluarkan gas berbahaya bagi hidung (tebak sendiri). Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan setelah itu? Aku langsung pergi ke toilet dan muntah-muntah.

Saat muntah-muntah, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak muntah sama sekali. Hanya mengeluarkan sisa makanan tadi pagi lewat mulut saja. Oke, itu sama saja (kayaknya).

Beberapa teman yang melihatku, menyuruhku pergi ke UKM (Usaha Kesehatan Mental) akibat menghadapi kejadian tak terduga dari Ichigo. Sungguh heran aku. Baru kali ini aku lihat sisi lainnya. Namun, yah… manusiawilah. Aku juga pernah seperti itu dan melakukannya di rumah atau toilet. Juga di kelas. Menjijikan.

Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bersumber dari lubuk hati terdangkal, eh, terdalam.

:D

Tiga hari kemudian, aku kembali menemui Ichigo. Sebenarnya tiap hari juga bertemu Ichigo karena Ichigo itu… sahabatku. Tapi kali ini beda banget lho!

"Ichigo, kita perlu bicara!"

Aku menarik Kurosaki Ichigo yang merupakan manusia campuran jeruk dan strawberi (maafin saya, Tante Kurosaki dan Om Kurosaki) yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Ishida Unyu (Uryu atau Unyu? Lupa aku) ke gunung sesuatu.

"Rukia, ngapain ke sini? Serem, ah! Aku nggak suka, deh! Nggak suka!"

Mengejutkan. Ichigo… bener-bener ya… sejak kapan suaranya 67,8% mirip banci? Aduh!

"Ichigo jadi banci!" kataku menangis, "Mengapa hal ini terjadi pada sahabat jeruk ber-strawberiku?"

Ichigo menyentuh punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Aku tahu itu, tapi… tapi…

"HUAAAAA!" tangisanku pecah.

"Rukia… RUKIA! Rukia, aku bercanda. Ada apa?"

Fyuh, syukurlah kelakiannya kembali dan air mataku kembali ke mataku (bagaimana caranya?). Lalu, aku menghirup nafas karena hawa udara gunung biasanya sejuk meski ada bau belerang. Tanpa basa dan basi karena kebetulan lagi malas jadi asam segar, aku ucapkan dari lubuk hati sampai digali beratus kilometer, "AKU SUKA ICHIGO!"

Bagaimana reaksi Ichigo?

"Apa?"

Sekali lagi, "AKU SUKA I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!"

"Bola masuk!" Langsung aku menepuk dahiku. Yang ngomong gitu malah ketawa.

"Kau jujur?" tanyanya seusai puas tertawa.

"Kau tidak PER-CA-YA?"

Ichigo menggangguk, "Aku percaya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kita pacaran?"

"KAGAK! Kita adalah sahabat sampai tua."

Hening. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan aku hanya melongo. Ichigo menarik tanganku.

"Tenang saja, kapan-kapan aku akan melamarmu."

Kata-katanya membuat wajahku merona.

**:: Berakhir dengan TIDAK JELAS? ::**

Pasti ceritanya tidak jelas, kan? HAAHAHAHAHAH! Hal ini terjadi karena saya sedang gila ketika mengetik. Pembuatan fic ini benar-benar melenceng dari yang sudah direncanakan.

Review? Boleh saja, tapi kalau tidak saya balas, jangan marah-marah terus lempar barang pecah dibelah terbelah-belah.

Terima kasih, pembaca maupun author yang lagi baca.


End file.
